Just One Night
by ChuroOwl
Summary: Blossom has had the worst luck. Getting cheated on and now having a few of her friends ditch her at a night club two weeks later. The night is looking like the usual. However! After catching someone's attention she will finally have the chance to decide if her night was a good one this time. Oneshot!


-*all it takes is one night to make life worth while*

Blossom regretted it before she stepped in the club. She knew her friends would do this to her and she couldn't help but feel so disappointed. She was 24 for Christ sake and she saw it coming. She just cursed herself tonight after having broken up again with her now ex-boyfriend, who she picked up in a science convention of all places. It had been two weeks since she had to cut him loose for cheating on her with several other women and after several months of him not even laying a finger on her.

Blossom was at the lowest point of her life, being cheated on by a not as attractive nerdy guy didn't do much for your self-esteem. She just found herself tired and finally agreed to go hang out with her friends. She had yet to think about if this was a mistake or not, due to the fact that she was now all alone.

She stood on the outskirts of the crowd, her friends all long gone to the dance floor of the dark nightclub with their chosen partners. Blossom wasn't as confident with her game to be able to pull that off, not that she found anyone of interest anyways. Even if her clothes said otherwise. She guessed letting her sister's dress her wasn't the best step to a confidence booster due to her feeling so exposed. Her red dress was thigh length and hugged her (enviable) body in so tightly she was squeezed uncomfortably in certain places.

She decided to at least try and find someone to talk to instead of moping around. She scanned the bar area as a guy with copper hair that was long enough for a ponytail and a red hoodie that clung to his muscular from sat down. She felt herself staring at him for a second, he was very interesting to her as he just sat there even the back of him was hot to her. She felt like he was something out of a magazine. When he turned around to look at her, she felt her nerves get the best of her. She blushed before turning to the dance floor again. Still no sign of them. And turned see that the guy left the bar.

Giving up in defeat after looking around for him and failing she went to the bar to get a drink. unfortunately the bartender was either ignoring her, or busy. This just wasn't her night, was it?

She tried for a good 20 minutes to get his attention before frustration sunk in. All she wanted was a damn drink! She saw him serve a bunch of slutty looking girls and frowned. Who did he think he was! Favoring customers because of sex appeal!

That's when she remembered a trick that her younger sisters Buttercup and Bubbles taught her when they first started coming to the clubbing scene. It disgusted her when they had to do it. Because men were pigs and ones like him were no better.

She hated having to stoop low enough to do it too but she wasn't gonna give up on getting something to drink to distract her from her nerves. She didn't feel confident but she could suck it up for one minute to at least be noticed by the fucking bartender. She didn't notice that the guy in the hoodie was watching her the entire time as he smirked in fascination.

Blossom adjusted her breasts In the dress and slowly caught the bartender's eyes before leaning her chest on top of the counter and fluttering her eyes just enough before winking. The poor guy almost dropped the glass he was cleaning before walking over to her.

The guy in the hoodie just stared in surprise and lust as she bent herself over the counter. The bartender on the other hand ate it up. He was immediately available "May I help you miss?" He gave her a smirk. "I need a vodka..." she moved a chunk of her auburn hair from her face " on the rocks... if you can" inside she was blushing.

When she got her drink she thanked him, it took him a second before being able to pull his eyes off her before helping another customer. She took a sip and felt the sweet burn of liquid courage. She felt instantly better now that she finally had a drink in hand. She sat down and crossed her legs, that wasn't her ideal situation but maybe he'll serve her faster now.

"That was pretty clever..." a smooth voice reached the stool beside her. "I think you knew exactly what you just did and I'm impressed... " the voice made her insides spark. "Pardon me?" Blossom blushed and looked at the direction of the voice. What she saw had her face heat up in surprise.

It was the guy with copper hair and now that she got a better look, his eyes were so Brown they looked red. He wasn't just a normal guy, he was definitely in a league of his own, so why he was talking to her was beyond her. He was definitely the hottest guy in the entire crowd. "He wasn't paying attention to you so you made him look at you... guess he wasn't the only one who's attention you caught... you got a name red?" His smile radiated confidence. She gave him a shy one in return.

"I'm Blossom, may I ask who you are?" She asked him. He slipped a hand across her shoulders, his smile growing. She normally would shrug off someone who came onto her too quickly for her liking, but she let this one slide. "The name is Brick, I didn't really come here to flirt with anyone but who'd pass up a clever little minx like yourself... you got anyone with you?"

"I'm a minx to you?" Blossom couldn't help the chuckle "and no they all left me for a piece of ass..." her body had a mind of it's own after not touching man in months. He gave a chuckle in return cocked his head "nobody should leave a girl like you by herself..." his smile grew sinister " I mean someone who is able to pull that off without actually full on stroking off the bartender is pretty desirable to me" he raised a brow in a very playful way. "Oh, yeah... I just really wanted a drink and I guess I got one..." she had a feeling of where this was headed, did she really want to say no?

He decided to bite the bullet with this one " Now I got something to ask you, and the question is what you think of me? By the way i did catch you staring at me... so no lying... " his tone gave her intense butterflies.

"You're very attractive... and I think you know that don't you?..." Blossom didn't even need an answer to know she was right. This guy looked beyond confident.

"You caught me... but I still got one more question for you..." he spun her around and brought her closer. Blossom blushed she hasn't ever really gotten this far with someone in a nightclub before "yes?"

"Wanna dance... with me?" He knew her answer, but watching her bite her lip and chug her drink before answering was almost too much, who was this girl!? "With how much you're throwing your game on it would be rude to refuse, now wouldn't it? I mean that's what we're here for right... to dance..." Blossom felt herself become a bit more assertive with her approach. this click something in him as he brought her closer " then let's go now shall we?"

With that Blossom let him lead her on to the dance floor as he started to dance with her, so she let that little spark of confidence come back again. " what interested you in me?" Blossom allowed herself to get comfortable. " Simple red, I have an unpopular opinion about who I want to put my time into" he brought his hands down her sides. He continued "My guess is that out of all the girls in this club you are the only one who isn't a slut and I like that... you're also pretty hot too... i like redheads..."

"So you're not looking for a "great time" then if you don't want a slut?" Blossom smirked, she didn't know where this was coming from. He didn't expect that and let out a laugh. "Okay... so you caught me again... I wanted to find someone who had a bit of self respect because they're fun to to share a bed with, but only if you want... maybe?" He was honest for sure.

"Let's see where this dance leads us first..." okay so tonight wasn't a mistake. Tonight was her chance to do something naughty and give a little fuck you to her asshole ex by hooking up with the hottest guy she's ever gonna be with. The song was a pretty good tell of what was going to happen tonight.

Promise that you won't kiss and tell

I'm for real, I wanna give you a supply

Of how it feels when your heart is beating fast

And sweat drips off your body

I'm roaring loud (say it with me)

We're roaring loud

She felt him envelope her body with his as they began to dance seductively together.

You lose if you get it first

Get it first, let it burst

My job is to make it squirt

Don't hold it back, get it first

You lose if you get it first (Raining, pouring)

Get it first, let it burst (Raining, it's storming)

My job is to make it squirt (Raining, pouring)

Don't hold it back, get it first (Raining, it's storming)

He turned her around and pressed himself up against her back. Blossom couldn't help the audible gasp, it's been a long time for sure.

I got a Tonka truck, baby, can I put it in drive?

Wanna pull your hair, woo, I got some things on my mind

I ain't lying, girl, I just wanna roar right now

Say it with me, baby, we're roaring loud

The more he kept teasing, the more she

wanted to rip this guy's clothes off. It was a matter of self control now.

You lose if you get it first

Get it first, let it burst

My job is to make it squirt

Don't hold it back, get it first

You lose if you get it first (Raining, pouring)

Get it first, let it burst (Raining, it's storming)

My job is to make it squirt (Raining, pouring)

Don't hold it back, get it first (Raining, it's storming)

Let me go crazy, I wanna dive in face first today

I'm playing Russian Roulette with that

Are you gon' let me kiss on your neck or not?

I've tried to neglect how I feel, but it's go time

Close your eyes and know

"Are you enjoying yourself?" His hands slid down her front and caressed her exposed thigh. She felt her breath jump and her core become hotter. He nibbled her ear to test the waters. She turned around so quickly he thought he crossed a line. "Sorry was that too fa-" he was cut off her mouth attacking his.

You lose if you get it first

Get it first, let it burst

My job is to make it squirt

Don't hold it back, get it first

You lose if you get it first (Raining, pouring)

Get it first, let it burst (Raining, it's storming)

My job is to make it squirt (Raining, pouring)

Don't hold it back, get it first (Raining, it's storming)

We can burst

She pulled away "I haven't had a good fuck in MONTHS! So if you want to do it... then please just get me out of here so we can!" Her voice was a mixture between breathless and desperate.

He had a look of pure desire as he picked her up and exited the club with him. She texted her friends a goodbye before being lead to a truck with with a flat bed with a roof over it.

"Do you want a motel, home or on my flat bed?" He kissed her again for a second. When she got the ability to answer she asked "how far is a motel?" Blossom was new to one night stands.

"About a mile from here..." he was so tempted to rip her clothes off here. "Let's go! I walked here anyways!" Blossom said pulling him to the drivers side. He unlocked the car and they both got on.

He pulled out of the parking spot at top speed and headed into the direction of the motel. He began to rub and dip his hand in between her thighs. He felt how much she actually wanted this. "Guess I'm not the only excited one." He laughed until her hand landed on top of his clothed erection. He had a sharp intake of breath. "I could say the same for you..." Blossom said in a sultry tone, this guy through his pants felt HUGE.

When he pulled into the parking lot of the motel he quickly got out and went inside. He came back out and opened her door. He lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. He locked the doors and closed it. He pressed her against it and kissed her neck. He sucked and licked before moving towards the direction of their room.

They stopped by the door to kiss again as he impressively opened it with one hand and brought her inside. She dropped her stuff onto the floor as he laid her down with him on top of her. They made out for such a long time, his lips touching her exposed skin that felt like it wasn't enough. He got up and began to undress.

Blossom had to internally smack herself as she finally took the hint. She caught his eyes and slowly unzipped her dress. Letting the top down he spotted the braless torso and openly gaped. "Oh holy fuck..." he said before laying her back down and pulling her dress down. Another surprise was the black thong she had on. "Were you expecting this tonight?" He chuckled. "More or less hoping than anything really..." she felt her skin get hotter.

"Glad your hopes were met..." he said before kissing down her body and taking a nipple into his mouth. Her breasts were to him at least a C-cup. So she was perfect. "No foreplay! Just get to the point!" Blossom moaned. He chuckled and got up grabbing a condom from his wallet and taking his pants off and his boxers.

Blossom's earlier discovery certainly wasn't wrong. She watched him open the condom and put it on. He then hooked his fingers on the sides of her thong and removed the rest of her clothes and shoes. He climbed back on top of her and adjusted himself before slowly pushing himself into her. She was tight, really tight and it was almost too much. "You... weren't kidding when... you said it's been months.." he said his breath almost non existent.

Blossom just moaned and felt nothing but extasy as he thrusted with experienced rhythm. They kept the pace for awhile before he flipped them over. He stared at her half lidded eyes as her chest rose and fell. She started to move her hips as he threw his head back. No doubt that the people in the other rooms could hear them. Blossom couldn't bring herself to care.

Blossom already felt herself building and unintentionally moved her hips faster. He was able to read the reason for the change of pace and sat up, thrusting up into her. She cried out and moved her head to his shoulder. He bit down and she came. Without missing a beat he flipped her onto her hands and knees and reinserted himself back inside her now soaked pussy. He began to thrust at am even faster pace and reached down to play with her clit.

She cried out and felt herself build again. She finished much more quickly this time with him following after, he thrust more sharply for the last few and stopped. He took his time catching his breath before pulling out and falling beside her. Blossom fell beside him and sighed before nuzzling his chest. When he could finally speak he asked "Wanna go out to dinner with me on Friday? Because there is no way I am letting you get away..." he said looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'll give you my number tomorrow..." Blossom yawned before falling asleep. He smiled and feel asleep too. Guess this night wasn't so bad for Blossom after all. The next morning she got up and gave him her number and they both went out for breakfast. Both parted ways and decided to keep in touch.

End of Oneshot!

-please review if you want more and comment which couple is next!


End file.
